1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information processing system which performs photoelectric conversion of an image optically recorded on a medium such as a transparent film or nontransparent print paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus is conventionally known which converts image information optically recorded on a medium such as a developed film or printed paper into electrical signals and transmits the obtained electrical signals through a telephone line.